TKid, the Ultimate Shouta!
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: T.K. is somehow shoutafied, and no one knows why. warning, lemons. don't like, don't read. I don't own Digimon. title changed
1. TK is 10 again?

seeing a friend upload a story based on one of my interactives on writingdotcom made me think "why not do that myself?", so I did. hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The fact that the room seemed to be a bit bigger should have tipped off TK that something was wrong.<p>

However, it wasn't until he stared in the mirror that it hit him.

"AAAAAHHH!" An 8-year old TK screamed back from his reflection.

"TK, what's wrong?! I heard you scream and-good lord!" his mother gasped from the hallway. "TK!" she shrieked. "What happened to you?!"

The little boy stared his mother, confusion and fear on his face, before his partner Digimon floated into the room. "Geez, what's all the commotion about? It's too early to -whoa!" Patamon poked the child of Hope. "I thought that humans don't dedigivolve."

"We don't," said TK shakily-had he really sounded like this a few years ago?-, "humans only age in one direction...! What if the others were affected by this too?! We've got to go check!" TK and Patamon ran around TK's still hysterical mother to get to the phone. The boy immediately dialed his brother's apartment.

"C'mon, Matt, pick up..." No answer. Matt was probably still asleep. TK groaned at his misfortune before dialing the Kamiya household, hoping for better luck. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"...hello *yawn*, Kamiya residence..." a tired Mrs. Kamiya answered.

"Mrs. Kamiya?! It's TK! Can you put Kari or Tai on the phone?! It's really important!"

"Sorry TK, they left earlier to go to the store. I can take a message if you'd like."

"Thanks, bye." TK hung up. Patamon looked at his partner with concern.

"No luck there either, huh?" TK shook his head. Now what?

* * *

><p>want T.K. to call Sora or go out to find someone?<p> 


	2. TK runs into an airhead

here's the second chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Let's go find someone else," T.K. told his partner.<p>

Patamon and T.K. went outside to look for their fellow DigiDestined, and soon found one.

"Mimi!" T.K. shouted to the ditzy girl walking out of the custom underwear shop. She turned her head, confused that a little boy would be calling her name. Then, she saw Patamon on his head. T.K. wondered if this would get her to believe it was him.

"Patamon, who's this little boy you're with?" Mimi asked, making T.K. and Patamon sweat drop anime-style.

"Mimi, it's me, T.K."

"I don't think so. T.K.'s at least five years older than you, little man, and unless you tell me something only T.K. would know, I'm afraid I won't believe you."

"Okay. One time, in the digital world, you had a dream where you were getting gang-banged by a ton of cocks, and when you woke up, you found yourself buck naked with all the DigiDestined and Digimon watching you. Sora gave you a stern talking to, and you were forced to tend to the guys' needs, including T.K., which is me."

Mimi gasped in shock at this.

"It is you! How'd this happen? When did this happen? Is your cock smaller than it was yesterday?"

'What? Why'd I ask him that, and what smells so good?'

"I don't know, sometime last night, and why on earth would you ask me that in public?"

"I don't know. It just came out. Anyway, we should take you to my place. There's no one there, so we should be fine."

So, the two friends and Patamon walked to Mimi's home. When they walked in, Palmon came out to greet them, and was confused by the boy.

"Mimi, who's that? He looks kinda like T.K., but he's too young."

"I am T.K., and I'll prove it. One time, when me, Kari, Mimi, Patamon and Gatomon were feeling down, you used your Poison Ivy attack to tickle us and cheer up. One of your fingers even managed to reach my… nether regions."

Palmon gasped in shock at this. She asked the same thing Mimi asked, and got the same responses.

"Well, I'm gonna call my mom, and tell her I'm gonna be here for a little bit."

He went to find a phone, and the girls wondered what to do now.

* * *

><p>so, want them to call over Sora, Yolei and Kari, or to cook T.K. some breakfast in nothing but aprons? note, with the second option, Palmon will be Digivolved into Lillymon<p> 


	3. a house full of sexy babes

here's the latest chapter. hope you like it. also, in this story, Hawkmon will be a girl

* * *

><p>Mimi eventually decided to call in her fellow DigiDestined. Kari would not be happy if something were to happen to T.K. and no one told her. So, she texted the details to Kari, Yolei, and Sora, telling them to come over quickly. Surprisingly, Kari was the first to arrive, Gatomon right behind her. Kari gasped as she saw T.K. as a child again.<p>

"T.K., are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Besides being a kid again, I'm fine. and I do hurt somewhere."

"Where does it hurt? I'll do everything I can to make it better. Where is it?"

"Um, the pain is kinda private."

Kari was confused before she put two and two together, causing her to blush. Before things could get anymore awkward, Sora, Biyomon, Yolei, and Hawkmon showed up. Mimi fixed everyone some breakfast, and while they ate, T.K. started letting out pheromones, which slowly made the girls horny. After breakfast was done, T.K. went to take a cold shower while the girls cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hey, did you girls smell that amazing aroma?" Sora asked.

"If you mean that amazing smell coming from T.K…." Mimi started.

"…then yes, we did," Yolei finished.

"Oh, it's making me go into heat," Gatomon said, rubbing her tail against her pussy.

"Yeah, I know," Biyomon said as she and Hawkmon took turns poking their birdie pussies.

"We've gotta find a way to get some relief," Palmon said.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas," Kari said.

* * *

><p>so, I'm debating on what I should have the girls do to get in his pants. here are some choices<p>

A) join T.K. in the shower  
>B) pretend it's hot, and walk around in their underwear<br>C) engage in some passionate yuri fun in the living room  
>D) take T.K. to the beach in the Digital World for some beach fun<p> 


End file.
